


Sentimental

by husbandsuho



Series: Pricked [2]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Begging, Ex Sex, Implied Band Breakup, Light Dom/sub, Light breathplay, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/husbandsuho/pseuds/husbandsuho
Summary: Let's spend this lonely night together, let's forget everything and let's get drunk. Because I hate being alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I said I would write more for this and here I finally am!!! This is a direct continuation to my fic Thorns, so read that first if you haven't yet (it isn't necessary though).
> 
> I'm not quite sure if I need to warn for anything for this one, but I'll just say it's a little angsty so be mindful of that. Otherwise I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> [once again very minimally proof read so sorry for mistakes]

It was cold inside when Taehyun pushed through the door to Mino’s apartment. It looked so empty, with nothing but the faint trickle of the streetlights through the open windows to illuminate the place. Everything looked like he remembered, the furniture the same, even the scattering of random knick knacks Mino loved to collect were exactly as they’d always been. 

 

It was jarring to see them. He could remember every moment those seemingly meaningless objects represented. The cheap eiffel tower model Mino had gotten from a shady street vender outside the real one, when they’d all been hyped up and full of life, young boys excited to be in a foreign land. The withered succulent he’d gotten the day he moved into the apartment, the one he used to have in the studio room until he realised the lack of sunlight was killing it. 

 

It still died even when he moved it.

 

Everything was cold now, drained of life. He guessed Mino didn’t spend much time there anymore, afraid of the memories like he was.

 

Mino pushed past him and stumbled into the living room. Taehyun didn’t follow him, instead running his fingers over the dusty trinkets. Of course Mino kept them. Taehyun would’ve thrown them out if he’d been sentimental enough to have any in the first place.

 

The sound of flames springing to life came from the other room, fire crackling on old wood, and the faintest tendrils of warmth seeped through the apartment. He brushed his dusty fingertips off on his already grimy jeans and wandered into the living room, leaning his shoulder against the doorjamb.

 

“New rug?” he commented, nodding his head towards the sheepskin rug Mino was crouched on.

 

“Yeah,” Mino smiled, “I like to sleep in front of the fire.”

 

He noticed the bundle of sheets heaped on the armchair. He wondered idly how long it’d been since Mino’d slept in his bed. He knew he hadn’t slept in his own for at least a couple of months. 

 

The fire cracked and burst a spark of embers. Taehyun smiled. He stilled loved that fireplace. 

 

Mino was looking at him with that look, the one he couldn’t stand. So warm and all for someone as cold as Taehyun.

 

He sighed, shifting to kick off his shoes and pad slowly towards Mino. His jacket slid off his shoulders easily, falling aside. His shirt was thin and he shivered from the cold air, white fabric so flimsy his nipples were easily visible, but the fire and Mino’s gaze were enough to keep him warm. Mino lay stretched out on the rug now, eyeing Taehyun appreciatively.

 

He dropped to his knees once he was close enough, crawling the rest of the way. The sheepskin felt like clouds between his fingers. Mino’s hands reached out of him, lazily pulling his body against his and lips were against his again. He felt like home. Those kisses so bitter sweet Taehyun could barely take it. But he kissed back, drawing himself even closer to Mino’s chest, hands in his hair. He wanted him so close it hurt.

 

Mino’s shirt was quickly discarded, Taehyun’s following close behind. But Mino lifted the fabric slowly, fingers brushing over the planes of is chest, lingering over the choker around his neck. His lips replaced fingers, brushing sweet kisses over the velvet. Hands softly caressed his sides and he sighed against Mino’s hair.

 

The softness was what killed him. He didn’t want it soft and Mino knew that, knew it was too hard for Taehyun. But he did it anyway. Maybe it was because he was nervous. Maybe he just liked to make him beg.

 

It didn’t matter though because he knew soon enough it’d be what he needed, rough, angry, possessive. Because Mino needed that too.

 

Lips still on his neck, Mino began to suck a pretty red mark right under his jaw. And then they were back on his, hungrier this time. His tongue pushed into his mouth, which was already pliant. 

 

The fired cracked beside them.

 

Mino’s touch was soft, against his face, his hair, and now his hips. A tender grip, gently guiding them to align against his own. But he left it there. He didn’t move to give them any friction and Taehyun whined.

 

“What is it?” He breathed against his mouth teasingly.

 

Taehyun frowned, eyes squeezed closed, “shut up.”

 

A chuckle and Mino’s mouth was against his ear, “be good,” his voice so low it sent shivers down Taehyun’s spine.

 

He whined a little desperately and turned his head to press his face against the sheepskin. But his hips rolled forward all the same, that tiny amount of friction enough for him to gasp. Teeth nibbled at his earlobe softly and he could _hear_ the satisfaction even in Mino’s breath.

 

Mino let Taehyun rut against him for another few moments, caught up in watching his body roll. But soon enough his hands tightened on his hips, grinding Taehyun’s crotch against his own harder, faster. And the groan Taehyun let out was heady.

 

It didn’t take much for Taehyun to fall apart, he knew that, and especially so when Mino was involved. They’d spent enough time falling into bed together for Mino to know that.

 

Caught up in the feeling of Minho rutting against him, he didn’t notice one of his hands leave his waist. He felt something be pressed into his palm and he snapped back to reality. Mino smirked at him and rolled away slightly before Taehyun could look down to recognise the bottle now in his hands.

 

He whined and Mino grinned back. He knew what he wanted.

 

With a shaky exhale Taehyun reached down to unbutton his painfully tight jeans, Mino’s hands already dragging them down. In a moment he was left in only his underwear, Mino’s palm dragging slowly over his clothed cock before he pressed a sloppy kiss to his mouth and rolled aside. He lay on his side, head propped up by his arm, watching Taehyun with a hungry look.

 

He couldn’t help but whine again, but he slid his hand down his body all the same, removing his underwear and settling back into the cloud-like rug. His breathing came out in ragged pants already as he uncapped the bottle of lube and coated his fingers, one hand moving to stroke his cock languidly while he warmed the liquid between his fingers.

 

Eyes closed he slowly slid his hand down between his legs to press softly at his entrance.

 

He groaned and Mino hummed in approval. Even without looking he could feel Mino’s gaze burning hot against his skin.

 

He rubbed a finger against his entrance to tease himself. His head rolled to the side, brow furrowed and mouth agape. He cracked an eye open to look at Mino who had on an animal expression.

 

“Don’t tease kitten,” Mino hummed, “I want to see you fuck yourself.”

 

Taehyun could only whine, hips bucking at the words alone. Taking a sharp breath he let his finger slowly push inside, moaning at the tight heat. 

 

It took a moment, his breath heavy as he slowly stretched himself. He let his eyes fall shut, face pressed into the carpet and mouth hanging open when he pushed a second finger inside. Even with his eyes closed he could feel Mino’s heavy gaze. Those dark eye trained intently on his face, drinking in the spectacle. A groan fell from his lips when he pressed against his prostate and the sound prompted one of approval from the other man.

 

He fucked himself slowly at first, allowing himself to get used to the stretch again, but it wasn’t long until he was adding a third finger, fucking harder and faster. He ached for that burn, his fingers never enough to make him feel full. His voice broke with stuttered moans.

 

“That’s right,” Mino murmured softly, “you’re so good for me, aren’t you?”

 

Taehyun nodded without hesitation, mouth now gaping and eyebrows knitted together. He groaned and let his eyes crack open again. 

 

Mino lay looking at him through hooded lids, eyes dark and dilated. His own mouth was slightly parted and Taehyun mewled when he noticed the hand Mino had slipped into his pants.

 

“Mino,” he gasped, “I want to see. Let me- ah, let me see. Please.”

 

His voice came out high and whiney and he moaned at the knowledge Mino could reduce him to such a mess.

 

He only begged for him.

 

With a smirk Mino obliged him, slowly undoing his pants and kicking them off. His cock strained against the now damp fabric of his boxers. He kept his eyes on Taehyun’s face as he slowly pulled the fabric down and off, leaving him naked.

 

He looked so beautiful. The warm glow of the streetlights outside and the light of the fire danced on his skin, giving him the appearance of a golden, breath taking god.

 

“Keep fucking yourself sweetie,” Mino murmured, slowly stroking himself again, “I want you desperate and begging for it.”

 

At the words Taehyun pressed even deeper, spreading his fingers slightly and tears began to gather in his eyes at how achingly hard he was. He let out a broken sob and reached his free hand towards where Mino lay.

 

“Please, _please,_ Mino just- just let me touch you, _fuck,_ let me taste you, please Mino oh god,” he babbled, falling apart so quickly and all without Mino’s hands on him.

 

“Taste me?” Mino teased, “what do you want to taste kitten?”

 

Taehyun groaned louder, glaring at him, “fucking, your cock just, let me suck your cock you _asshole_.”

 

Legs now shaking, Taehyun could barely keep his eyes open. He was so fucking close already, and Mino was being as difficult as ever. He hated it.

 

Instead of moving closer, as Taehyun had hoped, Mino chuckled darkly, “had you been polite I might have obliged you. But seeing as you have such a dirty mouth I think I’d rather see you come now kitten, just from your fingers.”

 

The tears in his eyes were now slowly rolling down his cheeks and Taehyun scrunched his eyes, teeth clenched as not to scream at the man before him. He wanted to sob, yell, anything for Mino to touch him already. But he was so close he had little alternative than to swear, his voice now wrecked, and drive his fingers into himself faster, harder, until he was coming over his stomach. 

 

As he came down from his orgasm, still breathing hard, he felt some of his come slowly roll off his body, dripping onto the rug and it prompted a small sense of satisfaction. Mino may have been a dick and gotten one over him this time, but the come now soaking deep into his carpet felt like a win.

 

He was thrown out of his smugness when he suddenly felt Mino’s hands on him, rolling him over onto his side and Mino’s body moulded against his back.

 

Lips on his ear Mino hummed, “that’s a good boy.”

 

Mino nipped lightly at his ear lobe and his hands smoothed down Taehyun’s side. He was still in the after glow of his orgasm and just the drag of fingers over his skin felt too much. His face flushed when he felt himself slowly getting hard again, he could feel the satisfaction from Mino, his hand dragging lower to trace patterns over his hips.

 

When his fingers traced lightly against the underside of Taehyun’s now half hard cock he let out an uninvited shout, squirming his hips away from the touch and back against Mino’s cock. The low groan by his ear had him panting.

 

Mino moved to swipe his fingertips through the residing come still one Taehyun’s stomach and all of a sudden slid his three finders into him. Mino’s fingers were thicker than his own and the stretch was sudden. Taehyun cried out again, hips bucking away.

 

“Mino,” Taehyun gasped, “fuck I can’t- I can’t-”

 

Mino’s response was to fuck his fingers further into him and wrap his other hand around Taehyun’s neck.

 

“Yes, you can, I know you can,” Mino spoke, “I know you want my cock. But you have to ask for it kitten.”

 

Taehyun pressed his lips together and squeezed his eyes shut, the tears building up again. He hated begging, but despite himself he was achingly hard again, panting and desperate. 

 

“Give me your cock _fuck_ Mino please, please this isn’t fair just fuck me.”

 

“ _There_ we are,” he could hear the shit eating grin in Mino’s voice, “that wasn’t so hard now was it?”

 

He only gave him a groaned huff in response, unable to form a retort when Mino was sliding his slick fingers out of him and coating his cock in more lube. 

 

He pushed in slowly. The stretch was even wider and it burned slightly. Taehyun sobbed when Mino finally fucked all the way in. He felt so full, the stretch so good he could barely contain himself.

 

Mino’s fingers were still wrapped around his throat, ever so slightly restricting his breathing, and his lips traced wet kisses down the back of his neck. 

 

He pulled back again slowly, only the tip remaining inside, then snapped his hips forward again. He began to build up a rhythm, growing harder and faster until Taehyun was gasping, fresh tears filling his eyes. He squirmed in Mino’s grip, trying to fuck himself back.

 

“You’re such a good boy,” Mino said, “stretched out like this just for me. You still feel so _good.”_

 

Taehyun choked on a sob, lifting a hand to press over his face, the other now desperately holding onto Mino’s arm as he pounded into him. He could barely think of anything but the drag of Mino’s cock inside him, filling him like he always ached to be filled.

 

Teeth bit into the juncture of his shoulder neck and Mino’s hand slid down to stroke his aching cock, and Taehyun choked as he suddenly came again. His own hand gripped Mino’s arm so hard his nails drew pin pricks of blood.

 

Mino made a low noise in his throat, “do you want me to come inside you?”

 

Taehyun nodded weakly, the overstimulation of Mino’s now rough and uneven thrusts too intense.

 

“Say it,” Mino demanded, hips beginning to stutter.

 

With a broken sob, face damp with tears, “come inside me _please.”_

 

Mino held Taehyun’s tightly as he sloppily thrust in a few more time and finally came with a drawn out groan into Taehyun’s hair.

 

It was silent for a long moment, the sound of the crackling fire and the city streets slowly filtering back to them. Taehyun whined softly when Mino eventually pulled out and rolled away to grab a blanket off the armchair, covering them both in the soft material. 

 

Hands reached for him, rolling Taehyun over to face him again and he pulled him to his chest. It made Taehyun feel small and his heart ache. Mino was pressing soft, languid kisses to the top of his head as he slowly began to fall asleep. He didn’t notice the tears that were back in Taehyun’s eyes for the third time that night, this time for a completely different reason. 

 

Eventually Mino would fall asleep completely, his lips still against Taehyun’s skin but arms loosened in their embrace. And Taehyun would take his chance to slip away, dress himself again in dirty clothes, still covered in sweat and come, and creep back to the door. 

 

Before leaving he looked back into the living room, now filled with warm light from the dwindling fire, and glance over Mino’s sweet sleeping face. He looked peaceful like this and Taehyun wondered if he looked the same when he he slept. He wondered how that would even look. 

 

Turning away from the door with a sigh he saw the row of trinkets again. They looked even more lonely now, lined up on that cold mantle. 

 

Without much thought he reached behind his head, unhooking the choker around his neck. The velvet slid through his fingers lightly and he carefully folded it. His thumb stroked over the small silver adornment that hung to the middle. A heart.

 

It sat on the mantle alongside those scattering of memories, sweet moments of Mino’s past, and watched Taehyun leave, waiting for Mino to find it the next day.


End file.
